


Run

by ringdingdongenthusiast (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Zombies, apocalypse thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ringdingdongenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A-Alfred," he gasps out, coughing up blood and a horrid green substance that he's not quite sure of. "Run!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No matter how much I would love to, I honestly don't own Hetalia - Axis Powers, it was solely created by Himaruya Hidekazu.

"A-Alfred," he gasped out, coughing up blood and a horrid green substance that he was never quite sure of. "Run!" He knew what was happening to him, the horrid contorting feeling in his stomach couldn't be anything else but  _that,_ after all.

He didn't care though, all he wanted was for Alfred to go, to get away. He didn't want Alfred, sweet, young,  _beautiful_ Alfred to lose all of that, by becoming... becoming...

Arthur couldn't even think straight by then. He could feel something crawling inside of him, the feeling something like a horde of ants crawling on you, but this was worse. This was  _inside of Arthur._

Alfred just stared at him, and  _by gods,_ Arthur wished he would turn away and  _run, run, run!_ He needed to get away, to get to somewhere safe, away from him. Arthur would never forgive himself if he ever bit Alfred, even if he wouldn't have a mind to consciously hate himself for much longer.

"Leave Alfred, please..." His voice was weak and pleading as he felt his mind slipping away. He didn't have much time left. Alfred needed to  _go,_ and for  _once, for once, please, oh god,_ forget his heroic nature and moronic need to save people.

"I- I can't leave you Artie! We can still save you! I just- I need to get you to a medical pod!" The stupid fool, when would he ever learn? Arthur didn't have enough time left to do that, Alfred needed to run, run and never look back.

"Run you fool... a-and..."

He didn't finish the sentence; blackness had consumed him.

 


End file.
